


Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Teaching his girlfriend French led to a little something more....





	Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is Fictional

Antoine wouldn’t lie. His girlfriend intimidated him at times. He didn’t think he was dumb, but he knew he wasn’t the brightest bulb in the room, especially when Mika was around. There were definitely times he questioned why she would settle for him when he knew he could never be at intellectual par with her but there was one thing he knew that she didn’t.

“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?” Mika sang along as she stirred the pot. 

Antoine smiled seeing her shake her hips and sing along to the radio.

“Antoine,” Mika called behind her shoulder

“Mika,” Antoine loved saying her name. It tasted so good on his lips.

“What does coucher mean?” Mika asked. “I know _‘voulez_ vous _’_ means _‘Do you want_ ’.”

“Oui.” Antoine loved how Mika spoke French with her adorable accent and the way her forehead scrunched up as she thought of the proper word. 

“ _‘Avec’_ is _‘with’_ and _‘moi’_ is me, and _‘ce_ soir _’_ is _‘tonight’_ ”

“ _Mais Oui! Tres_ bien _mon petit bonbon._ You deserve a kiss my love.” Antoine said reaching her to give her a well-deserved kiss.

“So what does ‘coucher' mean?” Mika asked.

“Sleep.” Antoine said.

“Sleep? Oh! It’s another word for ‘Dormir’.” Mika remarked watching Antoine take a sip of the soup she was making.

Antoine choked. He laughed and Mika frowned at him. “Not that kind of sleep Mika.” 

Mika gave him a confused look and Antoine’s smile just got bigger. He hugged her tight rocking them a bit. He loved how innocent she could be sometimes.

“The kind of sleep we do when your parents aren’t visiting us.” Antoine explained and rightfully earned himself a slap from an annoyed Mika.

“What?” Antoine smiled at her innocently. Mika just glared and told him to set the table. 

Antoine loved these domestic scenes between them; they were the highlight of his day. The simple setting of the table was much more fun when he got to do it with Mika. Hell! Waiting for the water to boil for their tea in the morning was much more exciting just because he got to watch Mika make them toast. 

“Hey Mika.” Antoine called for her attention. 

“Hm?”

“I was wondering…”

“About?”

“ _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi pour le reste de notre vie?_ ” Antoine asked her.

“Antoine! Stop! Ok! We get it! I’m immature. It’s just weird talking about …. _sex!_ ” she whispered the last word as if it’s taboo, never mind that it was just the two of them in the house.

Antoine froze for a second. Jokes were half meant….after he said what he said he realised his jokes was a lot more than just half meant. It was _completely_ meant. It surprised him but it didn’t scare him. Actually, he enjoyed the idea.

“Mika,” Antoine reached for her but she just frowned at him.

“If you tell me another off-color joke I’m dumping all our salt in this soup.”

“Mika, I mean it.”

“I also mean it.” Mika grumbled stubbornly.

Antoine picked her hands and in his suddenly nervous ones. “Mika I mean it, coucher avec moi _pour le_ reste _de_ notre vie.”

Mika gave him an unamused look and he urged her to translate. “You’re asking me to have… _sex_ …with you…”

“Pour le reste de notre vie.” Antoine said.

“For the rest of our…what’s _vie_?” Mika asked, where head cocked to the side as she tried to rack her brain for the proper translation.

“ _Life._ ” Antoine supplied. He cupped her cheek and made her look at him. “I want _us_ for the rest of our lives Mika.” 

“Life?” Mika 

“Life.” Antoine confirmed.

Mika wasn’t sure if Antoine was joking. “Sure. I don’t have anything better to do anyways and you’re…not that bad in b-bed,” Mika shrugged. Internally she reprimanded herself. She was supposed to sound nonchalant, not awkward and stutter. 

“Uhhh…’” Antoine ran to the fridge and after some searching, he took out the can of coke. He popped it open then took the can tab off. 

“Mika, will you marry me?” Antoine asked and Mika’s eyes opened wide, and her hands immediately went to cover her open mouth, realising that he wasn’t joking earlier. 

“I know this isn’t the most gorgeous ring, I promise you I’ll get you a gorgeous one that’ll blind everyone.” Antoine chuckled awkwardly realizing how ill thought his proposal was but he wanted to hear her sweet yes now. He couldn’t wait another second to be engaged with her.

Mika nodded. “ _Si_ ….I meant _Oui! Oui_ Antoine _Oui!!_ ” 

Antoine was quick to kiss her smiling lips. “Yes? _Oui?_ ” He asked her once again. 

“ _Oui! Oui!_ Put the ring on now!” Mika said pointing to the can tab. Antoine did so, making the engagement real.

“You missed out on the opportunity to give me a one carrot ring.” Mika joked looking happily at her _‘engagement ring’._

“We’re out of carrots.” Antoine pointed out. “Don’t you think I thought of that.”

 

**_[end]_ **


End file.
